Taking It On
by xpetahzx
Summary: Decommissioning is when memories are erased. Unfortunately, the person is constantly haunted by that blank spot in their life. Wally Beatles faces the dramatic consequences, living a tragic life where he's always looking for an answer that he can't have.


**Taking It On**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kids Next Door...in the real world. By continuing to read this story, you agree that you are at least 13 years of age and will hold all responsibility for the consequences of reading this story.

**A/N: **After reading a bunch of Kids Next Door stories, I decided to begin on a first-person narrative, in the point of view of Wally, which takes place a few years after his decommissioning. **Strictly **PG-13 until further notice.

**Chapter 1 - Life Sucks**

So, I'm stuck in school right now, math class to be precise. The teacher up there doesn't seem to know what he's doing, because I can't understand what he's saying. He has this weird accent you know, one of those that's really too fetched out. I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy though, because I heard he's been fired a couple of times because kids complain.

"Yo, Wally," a guy whispered. He's Patrick, my best friend, and probably my only friend to tell you the truth. We always hang out together, and we would smoke some weed every time we had our hands on them, together in the back alley of this old building that used to be a nursery or something like that. We always shared though, no matter who bought them. You never see that in this world.

"What's up man?" I whispered back. He told me that he wanted to cut school and all that, you know, leave school without permission, and he wanted to know if I wanted to go with him, so I said sure, why not.

"Alright cool, meet me at the back of the school," he told me. He seemed to get all psyched up about it, so there must be something good.

"Hey, Dr. Bun, can I use the bathroom?" I asked. Dr. Bun is a really whacked up name,

"Use correct English, Wallabee." See that's the thing about teachers, they're always telling you where you're messing up and all that, even though they're math teachers and don't know a thing about English.

"_May_ I use the lavatory, sir?" I said quite sarcastically. I didn't know why I said it like that; because now he's probably not gonna let me go. But I was pretty pissed off at that time and I couldn't keep it in. He gave me a really bad look, and I kind of felt guilty after that, especially because he let me go anyways.

So anyways, I took off right then and there and took the stairway toward the back of the building. They didn't have security guards at the exits there, and probably no security cameras at all, because the school never has them in any stairway. The stairways are the place where people kiss and do all that stuff that I don't feel like explaining right now.

So I got out through the back exit, but I had to wait an awful long time for Patrick. He was supposed to wait till the class ends and take my bag and bust out of there. I really had nothing to do then, so I just looked out at the New York landscape. Even though I've seen it for a pretty long time all my life, it was the first time that I really noticed how beautiful the skyscrapers towered in unison.

Patrick finally came out after like an hour or so, but it felt like only a few minutes to me. He had this huge grin on his face, yet I couldn't figure it out. He threw my bag toward me and told me to go. It turns out that we'll be heading toward this place to pick up some chicks and bring them over to his cousin's apartment. Patrick's cousin usually works until like 6:30 everyday, so we get to chill and hang all day by ourselves.

"That's awesome," I told him, and I was really telling the truth. I was already feeling all psyched by then, even though I hadn't seen the girls yet. I've never had sex before, to tell you the truth, and I've always heard people like Patrick telling stories about how they're like and all which makes me even more curious about it.

We got to the club, which was this really small place near the apartment. They wouldn't let us in, because we're only fourteen, but Patrick said that all we had to do was get the girls that haven't gone inside yet. Patrick picked this hot blonde and I got an Asian girl. I don't know but, for some reason, I have a thing for them Asians.

"You're kind of cute," the blonde told me. I wasn't really interested in her but she had this see-through shirt on and I was really getting a bang out of that.

We got to the apartment a few minutes later, in less time than usual. People started looking at us and all, but I don't blame them, a couple of kids with some older girls stick out a lot. But I don't know why, but I have this thing for sex. I feel like one of those guys in those movies that have a girl that they really love, until they get into a car accident and forget all about her, yet they don't know what's wrong and they keep on having sex in despair.

By now, the girls were beginning to tease us, because they were slowly stripping and all that. But for some reason, I wasn't interested anymore. I don't know, maybe it was because I thought too hard about the movie guys, even though I know I didn't get into an accident or anything. But it's kind of strange though, how I don't remember how I was like before I turned thirteen. All I knew is that I wasn't such a bad guy on drugs and all that, like I am now. I'm always depressed all the time now, and I'm beginning to think that it's probably because of how I can't remember, no matter how hard I try, of how life was like in the old days.

So what I did was, I just left the room, right there and then. I didn't feel like explaining why, because I know they wouldn't understand.

"Hey Wally, why you leavin on me man?" I didn't say anything, and I started running toward the exit. I knew I didn't need to, and I didn't know why I was doing it, but I was.

"Fine, two all for myself," he hollered. I shut the door behind me, my lungs breathing uncontrollably.

**A/N:** How was it? I'm still wondering if a PG-13 rating is suitable for this story (I think it is, considering all the PG-13 movies out there), so give me feedback on that!


End file.
